


Naming the Colors

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinda poetic writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Wonwoo lists what a color reminds him of





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sldkfjsdlkf i don't know what i'm doing guys, so i apologize in advance

_Green is the color of his paint water vibrating from a phone call._

“Hey Wonwoo I’m at the art supply store. Is there anything you need?”

“I need some new brushes.”

“What kind?”

“Just get me a new set.”

“What did you do to all of your brushes?! I keep telling you to clean them properly.” He can hear rustling of the plastic.  “Anything else?”

“One moment.” Wonwoo looks through his bag. “Can you get me some more of that purple paint?”

“Which brand?”

“The one Joshua hyung uses.”

His boyfriend hums before whining, “Wonu, you act like I know this. What kind of unfair impromptu quiz is this?” He can hear the pout forming.

“A relatively easy one if you pay attention in studio.”

“A relatively easy one if you pay attention in studio.” The voice repeats mockingly. “Ah, I found them. It’s the orchid shade, right? I’ll be over after dinner with my housemates.” The cheerful voice comes back.

“Yes. Okay see you then. Love you.” Wonwoo hangs up the phone after the cheerful I love you too.

 

_Yellow is the color flooding Wonwoo’s chest upon seeing Junhui’s bright smile._

There’s a knock at the door.

Wonwoo gets up from his sofa. He trapezes carefully along the thin strip of a walkway of his floor to the door. Upon opening the door, he is greeted by the bright smile of his boyfriend. “Hey Junhui.”

He wonders what he does to deserve this bright smile.  The raven-haired man launches himself at the apartment owner. “Wonwoo! I have your things!”

“Junhui… you’re heavy.” The man is draped around the speaker, leaning on him with his whole weight.

“I wouldn’t be as heavy if you developed more muscles. Hey! I have your things.” The bag hits lightly against Wonwoo’s back.

“I’m holding up the one thing I care about.” Junhui’s hands immediately let go of their embrace around Wonwoo’s neck to hide his blushing face. The latter moves in to strike.

“Wonwoo!” Wonwoo throws Junhui over his shoulder, and closes his front door.

“We don’t want to disturb my neighbors, do we?”

“I mean-they’re just- ugh. FINE.” Junhui surveys the room from Wonwoo’s shoulders. “HEY! You didn’t clean up your room at all! When was the last time I was over?” He starts kicking.

“Junhui, don’-ah!” Wonwoo loses his balance. The two topple over piles of clothes.

“Tell me I landed in your clean clothes pile.”

“Maybe.”

 

_Pink is the color of Junhui’s swollen lips from kissing for hours._

After kissing on the pile of clothes (and getting situated on the bed), Junhui turns on Netflix. It’s a slow evening. Wonwoo loses interest in whatever show Junhui decides to watch this time. His interest catches on Junhui’s neck moles. Junhui is enraptured by the show that he ignores the fingertips connecting his moles.  Wonwoo opts to start lightly biting his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Junhui swats at the biter.

“How’s the show?”

“Well, it’s a bit hard to concentrate when someone wants your attention.”

“Who said I want your attention?”

“My shoulder.” Junhui sighs. He turns to face the painter. Wonwoo has a smirk painted on his face. Junhui pushes the latter’s shoulder down. “This kitten doesn’t play nice you know?”

“Really?” He smirks back.

Throwing his leg over, Junhui straddles Wonwoo. “Really.” Wonwoo closes his eyes. Instead of a kiss, he receives teeth on his ear. He looks up at the offender. Junhui lets go and smirks. “I did say I didn’t play nice.”

Wonwoo pulls him down.

 

_Purple is the color of the mark left behind from kissing Junhui’s golden skin._

Their clothes hardly change the room’s landscape. Wonwoo kisses roughly against Junhui’s lips. The latter has wrapped his legs tightly against the former’s waist. Wonwoo moves down to the other’s neck hungrily. He rolls his hips against Junhui. The sweet sounds of Junhui's moans are melodious to his ears.

 

_Blue is the color of the bruise left behind from holding onto Junhui’s hips._

 “Ah! Harder please!” Junhui’s voice fills the room in between the moans.

Wonwoo pulls out his dick until only the tip is at the entrance. He thrusts harder at Junhui’s request.

 

_Red is the color of Junhui’s flushed cheeks._

“Jun, what are you embarrassed about?” Wonwoo looks over at Junhui, who’s now hiding himself behind the covers. “We’ve done this more than a handful of times.”

“Okay but I’m still allowed to get embarrassed, okay?”

“You just said ‘okay’ twice in that sentence.”

The man behind the covers sighs.

“Junhui, lie down with me. You must be tired.” Wonwoo pats the space on the bed that’s empty next to him. His boyfriend puts down the covers and crawls over to the space. Junhui curls up next to him. Wonwoo pets Junhui’s messed up hair as the latter slowly drifts off. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Comes the soft whisper.

 

_Orange is the color of the soft glow of the sun rising in the windows that bask Junhui._

Wonwoo wakes up to the sun blinding him. He covers his eyes with his arms- arm. What’s pinning his other arm down? He looks down and sees Junhui’s head resting on his arm. The sunlight on Junhui reminds Wonwoo of a cat sleeping in front of a window. He smiles seeing the peaceful face. Wonwoo brushes the bangs to lean in to kiss Junhui’s forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui's turn

_Red is the color of the tips of Wonwoo’s ears and nose from the cold._

Honestly, it’s a mystery as to why their university hasn’t closed school for the day. All the public schools in the area are closed. It’s late and freezing. Everyone got out of studio late because someone ( ~~Chan~~ ) tripped and knocked over all the easels.

The snow crunches underneath their feet. Breaths visible. Three hands in Wonwoo’s pocket.

“Junhui. We’ll arrive to my place faster if you put one of your hands in your pocket.”

“But both of my hands are warmer here.” To prove his point, the blonde-haired man digs his hands further in.

Wonwoo nearly trips.

 

 _Purple is the color of blueberry pie on Wonwoo’s lips that he licks off_.

The two make it back to Wonwoo’s place (since it’s much closer to campus than Junhui’s.) Wonwoo changes out of his contacts and into glasses. The two grab some blueberry pie that Mingyu had made a week ago.

Junhui eyes Wonwoo. There’s a bit of blueberry filling still on his lips that he hasn’t wiped off yet. Junhui leans over.

Wonwoo looks up at his boyfriend, “Do you want me that badly?”

“Hmm? There was a bit blueberry syrup on your lips. I thought licking it off would be the most effective,” Junhui points to the spot on his lips.

The spectacled man stares at Junhui’s face, “Come here. I think you missed a spot.”

“What where? Get it off for me~.”

A hand snakes to the back of his neck, the other pulling him closer. Their lips touch. The sweet taste of blueberries is shared between their tongues.

Wonwoo pulls away first. He smirks at Junhui’s whine at the cut off kiss, “So did you want me or the blueberry pie that badly?” He goes to clean off his dishes.

Junhui stands there blushing into his hands.

 

_Pink is the color of Wonwoo’s tongue licking his chapped lips._

The two are curled up underneath a blanket watching a movie.

Junhui whispers into Wonwoo’s ear, “Did you know that I love you?”

Without missing a beat, “Yeah I love myself too.”

Junhui smacks Wonwoo, “That’s not how that goes, silly. Soonyoung is influencing you.”

“Then is it that I love you more than myself?”

“Try again.” His fingers rub against his lips. He needs to get more chapstick soon.

He watches as Wonwoo’s face closes the small distance between them. He blinks when he feels Wonwoo’s tongue on his lips. Internally he’s screaming. “What’s that for?”

“Thought my saliva would help make your lips unchapped.”

 His face turns pink as bubblegum, mumbling, “I think your lips work better.”

 

_Yellow is the color of the twinkling stars that can be seen from the window._

“Do you think the stars can judge us?”

Wonwoo doesn’t reply.

“Like they shine down on us as in a matter of, ‘hey we can see you guys doing the thing’.”

“Junhui, of all things to start talking about while giving me a hand job,” Wonwoo groans.

“I got a great view of the stars.”

“Your lips are too loose. Come up here.”

The blonde ponders for a bit, a playful smile decorating his face, “No.” His hand picks up the pace.

Wonwoo attempts to grab the other.

 

_Orange is the color of warmth between their bodies._

Junhui moans. Wonwoo’s lips are on his hips. Taking their sweet time making sure every inch of Junhui is graced with those lips. Fingers tease Junhui by lightly brushing along his inner thigh. Another set are brushing against his prostrate.

“Wonwoo-ah-please,” His body shudders with each kiss.

“Hmm…. I don’t know. I remember asking you for a favor earlier, that you promptly ignored.” The fingers slide out.

“Wonwoo!” A leg flies up in exasperation.

A chuckle. “Okay, how would you like to be fucked?”

His arm covers his face, “However, you do it is fine with me! Please-ah!” He’s unprepared for the thrust. But damn it. It hits just right.

“Don’t cover up your beautiful face, Junnie. I love seeing it.” Wonwoo pins down the arm that covered Junhui’s face next to them. The hand slides up to lace fingers with his.

 

_Green is the color of the soothing sound of Wonwoo’s laughter at horrible puns._

Bob’s Burger is playing on the TV.

“That was one woo of a time.”

“Oh my god. Had we been in the middle of sex that would’ve been a turn off.”

“What? You like puns!”

“That. That one was so bad.” Wonwoo snorts, chuckling.

“Why don’t you one wup me then?”

“Now you’re stretching.” A hand caresses the jawline of his face. “Junhui, I love you. Even if your puns are the worst.”

“It’s why you let me pun them out.”

“Read the mood dammit,” Wonwoo breaks off laughing at the end of the sentence.

 

_Blue is the color of the winter afternoon sky where he can spend time with Wonwoo._

The two are walking to a coffee shop before going into the studio. Hand in hand swinging with Junhui’s enthusiasm. The weak sunlight warms up the exposed parts of their skin.

“Wonwoo do you think they’ll have any croissants left?”

“Are you going to eat it or sketch it?”

“Hey! Food is quite inspiring mind you.” Their arms swing wildly.

“Our professor is going to be tired of just seeing food in your sketchbook.”

“It’s fine. My portfolio is on food anyways.” He stops to look at Wonwoo. “You know you inspire me the most.”

“Is it my clothes? I knew I should’ve stopped wearing black and white.”

“Hey! I’m trying to be romantic here!”

Wonwoo cheekily smiles, “I know.” He kisses Junhui’s hand before pocketing their hands in his pocket. Junhui sighs, and leans into him as they continue walking to the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> shout outs to @radicalspace for helping me out with this  
> fyi i screamed probably at every paragraph i wrote (who let me attempt to write smut.....)  
> it's not mentioned but Junhui does charcoal


End file.
